Ultra Beasts
The Ultra Beasts (Japanese: ウルトラビースト Urutora Biisuto) are a group of Extradimensonal Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. They were revealed on September 6, 2016. They are Pokémon native to a vastly different dimension to the world of the games the Ultra Space, causing them to develop as very strange, and often very strong. While the Ultra Beasts normally stay within Ultra Space, they can on occasion become stranded outside of it due to the formation of an Ultra Wormhole that leaves them unable to return. This can prove to be dangerous for anyone nearby, as the disorientation involved can often cause them to become violent. Description In the Alola region, rumors are flying about mysterious creatures known as Ultra Beasts. Ultra Beasts possess mighty powers and could pose a threat to humans and Pokémon, so they are feared. It appears that the Aether Foundation is also conducting research on these Ultra Beasts. Known Ultra Beasts A total of seven Ultra Beast species appear in Pokémon Sun and Moon, each of them called by a code name in addition to a real name. In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon it was revealed four new Ultra Beasts. UB-01 Symbiont )]] UB-01 Symbiont (Japanese: UB01 PARASITE) is the first Ultra Beast shown. It was revealed on September 6, 2016. UB-01’s body is composed of a glass-like substance. However, it’s constantly changing shapes, never settling on one. While evidence of something like a survival instinct can be observed in UB-01, no one knows whether it has a will of its own or any emotions. It’s said that, for some reason, its movements resemble those of a young girl. Nihilego has a neurotoxin that inhibits the actions of the host rather than possession, making them stronger, more violent, but also reckless and oblivious of their actions. This probably isn't intentionally symbiotic as the goal of this is for the intoxicated to attack and destroy those that could be a hindrance to the Nihilego or its nest, such as predators or competitors; most likely other types of UB's. UB-01 Symbiont originates from a world called Ultra Deep Sea. UB-01 Symbiont coming out of an Ultra Wormhole.jpg|UB-01 Symbiont coming out of an Ultra Wormhole. Lusamine merged with Nihilego.png|UB-01 Symbiont merged with Lusamine Ultra Space .jpg|UB-01 Symbiont's Ultra Space UB-02 UB-02 has two known forms: UB-02 Absorption (Buzzwole) and UB-02 Beauty (Pheromosa). UB-02 (Japanese: UB02) is the second Ultra Beast shown. It was revealed on September 12, 2016 through the September issue of CoroCoro magazine. UB-02 Absorption )]] UB-02 Absorption (Japanese: UB02 EXPANSION) was revealed on September 12, 2016 by some CoroCoro scans and officially two days later. It is exclusive to Pokémon Sun. At some point of the story, it battles Hala and Tapu Koko. The extent of its strength is unknown. Its entire body is covered with bulging, powerful muscles. The full force of a punch powered by these muscles would be off the charts as it is able to pulverize a dump truck with a single punch. Its distinctively long mouth is said to be harder than diamonds. When absorbing a target's energy, it causes its own muscles to grow exponentially fast. Its flexing is thought to be a way of communicating. Buzzwole appears to use its arms as its primary weapon, probably due to it being the most powerful part of its body. UB-02 Absorption originates from a world called Ultra Jungle. UB-02 Absorption coming from the sky.png|UB-02 Absorption coming from the sky. Tapu Koko vs UB-02 Absorption.png|Tapu Koko vs UB-02 Absorption. Buzzwole's Ultra Space.jpg|UB-02 Absorption's Ultra Space. UB-02 Beauty )]] UB-02 Beauty (Japanese: UB02 BEAUTY) was revealed on September 12, 2016 by some CoroCoro scans and officially two days later. It is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. At some point of the story, it battles Hala and Tapu Koko. Its narrow, graceful legs allow it to accelerate with such explosive speed that people claim it can dodge lightning! It is said that any Pokémon that sees UB-02 Beauty, regardless of its own gender, will become infatuated with it and lose the will to battle. The exact reason for this reaction—whether it's an unidentified pheromone exuded by UB-02 Beauty or a hypnotic effect induced by its appearance—has not been determined. In terms of attacking, it seems to use prefer legs most of the time, most likely due to its insane speeds topped with legs. UB-02 Beauty originates from a world called Ultra Desert. UB-02 Beauty coming from the sky.png|UB-02 Beauty coming from the sky. Tapu Koko vs UB-02 Beauty.png|Tapu Koko vs UB-02 Beauty. Pheromosa's Ultra Space.jpg|UB-02 Beauty's Ultra Space. UB-03 Lighting )]] UB-03 Lighting (Japanese: UB03 LIGHTNING) was revealed on November 14, 2016. It raided a power plant, so people think it energizes itself with electricity. Astonishing electric shocks emanate from its entire body, according to witnesses. When it is low on energy, it will absorb electricity from the ground and enter a temporary tree-like state. Xurkitree has an organ that can produce energy, allowing it to discharge up to around one million volts of electricity at once. UB-03 Lighting originates from a world called Ultra Plant. Xurkitree's Ultra Space.jpg|UB-03 Lighting's Ultra Space. UB-04 UB-04 Blade )]] UB-04 Blade (Japanese: UB04 SLASH) was revealed by some CoroCoro scans on November 11, 2016. It is exclusive to Pokémon Sun. It was observed cutting down a gigantic steel tower with one stroke of its blade. It seems not to attack enemies on its own, but its sharp body is a dangerous weapon in itself. It is very dangerous as every edge of its body is impossibly sharp, making it able to cut almost everything, an opponent included. Attacking would probably result in being cut down as Kartana could just move to a position in which the opponent attacks a sharp edge. It can easily avoid attacks by floating away, however. Due to i's ultra-thin body (And probably being made of paper), it is highly susceptible to fire and moisture. UB-04 Blade originates from a world called Ultra Forest. Kartana's Ultra Space.jpg|UB-04 Blade's Ultra Space UB-04 Blaster )]] UB-04 Blaster (Japanese: UB04 BLASTER) was revealed by some CoroCoro scans on November 11, 2016. It is exclusive to Pokémon Moon. Celesteela's most distinctive feature is its gas it stores within its arms. Witnesses have seen it burn down a forest by expelling gas from its two arms and observed it flying across the sky at high speed. It is stated that this flammable gas could burn/melt anything. UB-04 Blaster originates from a world called Ultra Crater. Guzzlord's Ultra Space.jpg|UB-04 Blaster's Ultra Space. UB-05 Glutton )]] UB-05 Glutton (Japanese: UB05 GLUTTONY) was revealed by some CoroCoro scans on November 11, 2016 and officially four days later. This beast has an astounding appetite, and it will completely devour anything in front of its eyes. It’s said that it devours not only objects, but the ground, rivers, and even the seas. Despite the abnormal amounts that this beast consumes, it’s said that it doesn’t produce any waste products. It’s possible that it’s completely converting everything it eats into energy to sustain itself, but the true details remain unknown. UB-05 Glutton originates from a world called Ultra Ruin. Ultra Ruin.jpg|UB-05 Glutton's Ultra Space. UB Burst )]] "UB Burst" (Japanese: UB BURST) was revealed on September 13, 2017. It is exclusive for Pokémon Ultra Sun. UB Burst tricks targets into letting their guard down as it draws near with its funny gait, swaying this way and that—then shocks them by blowing up its own head without warning. Before they can recover their senses, it steals their vitality, which it’s said to use as a source of energy. Its head is made up of a collection of curious sparks, and it appears to have the wondrous ability to freely remove its own head and make it explode! Burst.jpeg Mind Blown.jpeg UB Assembly )]] "UB Assembly" (Japanese: UB LAY) was revealed on September 13, 2017. It is exclusive for Pokémon Ultra Moon. While UB Assembly may appear to be made up of stones stacked atop one another, apparently each “stone” is in fact a separate life-form, and this UB is made up of an assemblage of these life-forms. When confronting another, or when feeling particularly enraged, the eyes on each of these stones begin to glow red. UB Adhesive )]] "UB Adhesive" (Japanese: UB STICKY) was revealed on October 5th 2017. UB Adhesive displays many emotions, and it’s said to be able to understand human speech if it spends enough time together with them. Their large heads are filled with venom, and they fire this venom from the poisonous needles on top of them. UB Adhesive originates from Ultra Megalopolis, where it is popular as Starter Pokémon. UB Stinger )]] "UB Stinger" (Japanese: UB Stinger) is the evolution of UB Adhesive. UB Stinger has stingers on its lower body and each shoulder. The powerful poison it fires from the largest stinger, on the end of its abdomen, can travel over a staggering six miles, It may look like a huge stomach, but Naganadel’s abdomen contains its brain and hundreds of liters of poisonous liquid. This poisonous liquid is peculiar, being both highly adhesive and luminescent. The stingers that attach to its abdomen are directly connected to its brain. As a result, it hates to have these stingers touched. It will furiously attack anyone who touches them. UB Stinger's homeworld just like its pre-evolution, is Ultra Megalopolis. Trivia *All the Ultra Beasts share a distinctive metallic hum in their cries. *All Ultra Beasts' base stats and all the levels at which they learn moves are prime numbers. The only exception is Naganadel, as it has a Speed stat of 121. *Kartana and Celesteela, the respective exclusives of Sun and Moon, are complete opposites. Kartana is one of the lightest Pokémon (at 0.2 lbs.), making it the lightest Ultra Beast, while Celesteela is one of the heaviest Pokémon (at 2204.4 lbs.), making it the heaviest Ultra Beast. Likewise, Kartana is the smallest Ultra Beast (at 1'00") and Celesteela the largest (at 30'02"). *Despite not being considered Legendary Pokémon, they share some similarities with them. For instance, they are in the Undiscovered Egg Group, they are genderless, their Pokédex backgrounds have different colors, have special battle music, have at least 3 IVs of 31, have BST's of 570 (not including Poipole and Naganadel), and are all scripted encounters (meaning they do not disappear until caught) or gifts from in-game trainers. *Despite them being Pokémon in the anime, Meowth cannot understand Ultra Beasts, due to their alien-like nature. *The first seven Ultra Beasts are based on the Seven Deadly Sins: **Nihilego is envy **Buzzwole is wrath **Pheromosa is lust **Xurkitree is greed **Celesteela is sloth **Kartana is pride **Guzzlord is gluttony *Poipole is the only Ultra Beast that can evolve. Gallery 793Nihilego Dream.png 794Buzzwole Dream.png 795Pheromosa Dream.png 796Xurkitree Dream.png 797Celesteela Dream.png 798Kartana Dream.png 799Guzzlord Dream.png 803Poipole Dream.png 804Naganadel Dream.png 805Stakataka Dream.png 806Blacephalon Dream.png es:Ultraente ru:Ультра-Чудовища Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Generation VII Pokémon Category:Pokémon by group Category:Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon